A Shred of Happiness Is Worth Its Weight In Gold
by xSweetSerenityx
Summary: Inara is avoiding Mal. What will he do? Will the rest of the crew get involved especially after the losses they've suffered? Mal and Inara fluff. Set after the movie.


**Set after the movie. Sweet little fluff piece. Enjoy.**

Laughter had gone away from Serenity. Happiness was rarely seen.

Every night before sleep Simon and Kaylee shared an intense moment of happiness. Then as soon as it came it left again and was replaced by the pain of their loss.

River had become a 'normal' girl as Jayne called her but still only found herself truly happy when Jayne was wiping the tears from her face. They had gotten close but both were too afraid of what the future could bring.

Zoe felt no happiness, no joy, no love. Zoe felt nothing. She walked the ship as a soul-less body. She spoke to no one about her loss. The only sign of emotion she expressed was that of the gold band that was now knotted in her leather necklace.

Inara kept to her room. She had taken to living in a passenger dorm. Mal refused to have her pay for the shuttle's use and so she refused to use it. Inara had also refused clients. Never before had she done such a dishonorable thing as refuse a contract. The guild had sent a wave to question her behavior. It was then that she told them that she could no longer do the work of an organization such as the Guild that were supporters of the Alliance. "But you support the Alliance, my dear." The House Mother had said. "I no longer share your pride for the Alliance." And with that she had turned off her screen and turned her back on the only way of life she'd ever known. Mal had been overwhelmed. He was happy and overjoyed.

"Mal, I-I've decided to leave the Guild." Inara had said while pouring herself and Mal some tea.

His was stunned. Mal had hoped that after Miranda they could have possibly taken a few steps forward in their relationship. They no longer fought and Mal hoped that this would be another positive step.

"Inara, I don't know what to say I'm very-"

"I know your happy but I just can't share that feeling with you right now." her tone was calm but her face was worn and emotions were betraying her.

"Okay." was all Mal had said. They had sat together for the next few minutes sipping their tea silently. After the tension became too difficult for Mal to bear he made an excuse and left.

Ever since that day Mal had tried many times to either be alone with Inara or to simply gain a smile from her. The whole ship had become quiet and sorrow filled, Mal was sick of it. Today was a day for change.

"Mornin' everyone." he said as he entered the galley. There were some assorted grumbles but nothing that resembled an answer. Most of the crew was already seated eating their breakfasts. Zoe was to his left, her face bent over her food as usual and her expression was stoic and cold. River sat beside Jayne, which was no longer unusual to see. Inara was on his right with both of her hands around a hot cup of tea. "Where's Kaylee an' Simon?"

Jayne was the only one to respond, albeit with a mouthful of protein. "Lil Kaylee come in here jus a lil while ago wearin nothin but the doc's shirt. She fetched them both some food an said they'd be eatin in bed. I'm guessin' lil Kaylee wasn't quite-ow!" Jayne rubbed his arm as he turned to look at River who sat innocently beside him. "Woman that hurt!"

"Thanks Albatross." Mal turned to Inara. "How you doin' this mornin' darlin'?" Mal asked as he let his hand rest on Inara's.

Inara pulled her hand away and lifted her cup to her lips. "Fine." she took a deep sip and as she laid her cup back down she placed her hand closest to Mal gently on her lap.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence. Zoe was the first to leave. River followed Jayne out, teasing him about calling her woman instead of 'girl'. Mal wouldn't tell Simon of the hand he saw curl around the young woman's waist as they walked down the hall.

At last Mal and Inara were alone. Inara gracefully began to stand when Mal grabbed her wrist. His grip was forceful but kind and Inara yielded to it. She sat back down.

"Inara why are you hiding from me?" he asked softly.

This time she stood and began walking towards her dorm. "I don't want to talk about it."

"No." he said firmly. "No. This is where we talk about it."

Inara was now quickly gliding down the cargo bay stairs. "Mal you can't make me talk if I don't want to."

Mal spun her around by her arm. They were now in the middle of the hold. "I sure can try. An' I aim to."

River sat on a crate at the far end of the hold. She had been counting for Jayne who was lifting weights in front of her. "I'm one fer a good fight but maybe we should leave bao bei." Jayne said.

River smiled fondly at him for the term of endearment. "We're needed here. Keep lifting." He shrugged and then did as told.

"Mal let me go." Inara said firmly.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" asked Mal, locking his eyes with hers.

Inara attempted to will away the burning in her eyes but she couldn't help it. Tears began to flow. "Leave me be!" she said louder.

"I'm tired of not existing in your eyes anymore! I spend every day jus' craving for ya to look at me. Hell, I wish we could fight like we used ta, almost like we are right now." Mal let go of her arm. She didn't run, which was a good sign. "I never thought I'd see the day when Inara Serra turned coward and started runnin'."

It was quick and neither of them saw it coming. Inara's hand connected with Mal's cheek. The sound reverberated through the hold followed by the clank of Jayne's weights as he sat up, shock evident on his face. He stood and River climbed down and stood beside him.

"That's enough!" a voice yelled from above. River, Jayne and Inara's faces turned upward to see Zoe. Mal's eyes remained on Inara, and she was fully aware of that fact. "I've had enough of this go se."

River then stepped forward. "Happiness doesn't come around very often on this ship anymore." She looked up at Zoe as she spoke. The warrior nodded before turning around and walked out of the room. Inara and Mal didn't notice the woman leave their attention was shared between each other and the young woman speaking. "People are lucky enough to find a little of it. Simon and Kaylee found it. I found it." Jayne moved forward and placed his rough hand around hers. "Zoe had it. It may be gone now but there isn't a moment that goes by when she doesn't thank God for giving her that. Captain Daddy, in your line of work you could leave us, her" River gestured to Inara, "at any moment. And Inara, you know the risk he takes and you don't let yourself be with him. But if you don't you both may miss your chance." With that River pulled Jayne by the hand past the captain and ex-companion and away from the hold and towards the galley.

Inara began walking towards her dorm again, less hastily. Mal followed. "'Nara she's right ya know."

"Yes I know Mal." she said over her shoulder. When she reached her dorm she slid the door open and walked inside leaving it ajar behind her. She sat at the vanity Mal had built her a few weeks back as a sort of peace offering. Now Inara was staring at the polished wood as she ran her hand smoothly over it. "This really is beautiful."

"Yea well I had somethin' to compare it to as I was makin' it." Mal leaned against the doorframe with a small smile on his lips.

Inara let out a deep sigh. "I'm scared Mal."

Within moments he was kneeling in front of her with his hands over hers where the laid folded in her lap. "Of what bao bei?"

"She misses him. Doesn't she?" asked Inara.

"Zoe?" Mal sighed. "I reckon she misses him a great deal."

"Zoe's hurting. But she's strong and she can take it." her breath hitched as her eyes began to well. "I don't think I could be as strong as she is." As her tears streaked down her face Mal reached up and brushed her cheeks with the back of his hand. "I couldn't go on knowing..." she took a shallow breath, "knowing I had to live the rest of my life without you. I just couldn't do it." Mal quickly took her in his arms as she sobbed. "Please don't make me do it, Mal. Please."

Her pleas were more than Mal could take. He kissed her hair as her rocked her in his arms. "Shh. I promise darlin' I won't leave you. Okay?" he pulled her face back to look into her eyes. His hands were gently cupping her flushed cheeks. She nodded her understanding. Mal peppered soft kisses on her lips and cheeks. Inara's arms wrapped around his neck. "There ain't nothin' in this 'verse I wouldn't do for you. You know that right? Anythin' you want I'd do anything for ya, jus' name it."

"Mal I just want you here, alive, and in my arms for as long as I can. This is my serenity. I'll stay here in serenity with you forever."

This time when Mal kissed her it wasn't sweet soft kisses it was a single passion filled kiss that left them both breathless. Later that night as they moved together as one, sealing their commitment to one another, they shared a moment of happiness that would last longer than a few moments and stay with them for the rest of their lives.

**Hope ya liked it. I got a lil teary jus written it. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
